


Oreste à jeun et Pylade ivre

by Phileas



Series: art [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phileas/pseuds/Phileas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art of "Leader of the Muses" by Brevitas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oreste à jeun et Pylade ivre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brevitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevitas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh Di in Caelo!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/702756) by [brevitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevitas/pseuds/brevitas). 



> I have a new notebook, I decided to draw Apollo and Dionysus on the inside covers, (or E and R) from "Leader of the Muses" by Brevitas, which I love.  
> Just read it!


End file.
